To break a Curse
by UnhealthyIntrigue
Summary: xAlternate RealityCrossoverx Amy is weary of the Saeki house. She knows there's something evil there. When a new boy named Shadow moves in, Amy now realizes she has to face her greatset fear.Crossover into The Grudge. REVIEW! RATING CHANGED FOR HORROR.
1. Chapter 1

To Break a Curse (chapter 1)

"Are you sure you wanna go in there?"

"Yeah! I dare you!!"

Amy watched girls about a year older than she was, standing around the front gate of a run down Japanese house. The Saieki house, said to be the most haunted house in all of Japan. The elderly are always weary of it, the children are always frightened by simply looking at it. Amy too, was scared, clutching her cell phone tightly in her right hand. She never wanted to go in there. She knew better. Watching the three girls push each other in daringly, Amy sighed, knowing they would soon face death.

"They may call me too superstitious, but I know better. They may call me crazy, but they'll see. She's going to get them. Each and every one of them." She thought to herself as she turned away.

She walked to her seat in class, her friend Rouge greeting her as she sat.

"What's up? You feeling okay?" Rouge asked, noticing Amy was a little pale in the face.

"Yeah….this morning, three girls went into the Saeki house. I know they're gonna die. I just know it." Amy said, shuddering.

"Class, we have a new student. His name is Shadow Kagetsu, and he will take the seat next to Amy Rose." Their teacher bellowed at the front of the room.

Next to their teacher stood a boy with black hair, streaked with red in many places. He had red eyes, probably contacts or something. He looked like a punk, but he wore his uniform correctly, except for not having a tie. Quietly, he sat in the desk next to Amy, giving her a small and glance, turning forward to the board. She looked to them, and their eyes met for a second. She felt a chill when she looked at him. His gaze seemed distant, as if he could care less about the class. He looked like he was more worried about something else. The more she looked to him, the more she felt herself drawn to him, not because he was handsome, which he was, but more of because he seemed to be holding a mystery. Something intriguing, yet fearsome. She wondered what he was thinking.

After a few classes, Amy and Rouge were walking up the stairs to the roof to eat lunch. It had always been their spot ever since they came to the school and despite Rouge being a really nice person inside, people were afraid of her for her reputation of leading some of the toughest girl gangs in Shibuya downtown Tokyo, which caused them to avoid her, making the roof her territory. As they walked up the stairs, Rouge teased Amy friendlily.

"I saw you staring at the new guy! Do you like him? He is cute." Rouge said as she nudged her friend on the stairway.

"…Yeah, I admit, he's cute, but it's not that. He looks like he's hiding something. I feel like there's something on him, but I can't exactly place what it is…" Amy said her expression full of worry.

"….I dunno. You've always had that sixth sense with things Amy. You know who's hiding a secret. You can feel ghosts almost, and you always have good and correct judgment in people! Like a psychic! I bet you can even see the future!!" Rouge said jokingly.

"Yeah….today…you will go get me some chocolate ice cream!!" Amy said jokingly in a fake prediction voice as she opened the door to the roof.

There in the middle of the concrete roof, sat Shadow, with many papers scattered around him. His finished lunch was sitting beside him, messily forgotten. He looked very serious and concentrated as he flipped through the papers. He didn't even seem to notice Amy and Rouge at the doorway. Rouge picked up a paper that had suddenly caught in the wind. She and Amy stared at it curiously. It was an old news paper scan from around last year. It was about the Saeki house. Before they could even begun to read anything off of it, Shadow took it out of Rouge's hands.

"Hey, what are you doing? Research?" Rouge asked as he stuffed the gathered paper into a red folder.

"….You might call it that." Shadow replied as he glanced again at Amy.

Amy shuddered. Why would he research about that house? That horrible place….it reeked of despair, it radiated a longing hate, the urge to damn the world to an endless hell. That's how she felt every time she saw it, or passed it by. It was a place she feared the most.

"….Why do you want to know about the Saeki house?" Amy asked slowly as she returned his stare,

"….I have a personal reason….I'd also like to speak to you…." He now eyed Rouge.

"I'd like to speak to you alone…" Shadow finished.

Understanding his meaning, Rouge exited with her lunch.

"I'll go eat in the cafeteria Amy, see you in biology!" Rouge said as she closed the door behind her.

Amy now turned to Shadow.

"What is it you want to talk about?" she asked, a bit fearful of him.

"I want to ask you about that house, and for a favor." Shadow replied.

At that moment, Amy felt the air grow slightly colder. Did it grow colder? Or maybe it was something else…..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Horay!! A cross between The Grudge and Sonic!! I wanted to do this for a while!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

To break a Curse (chapter 2)

"What is it you want to ask?" Amy replied, a little frightened to be alone with him.

"….That house. What is it you feel? Why are you afraid? Have you been inside it?" Shadow asked a bombard of questions.

"…That house. I've never been inside, and I never will. I don't know why, but there's something there. Someone's regret lies there. Someone's anguish is there. Someone despaired there. It radiates death…..you probably think I'm superstitious now….don't you?" she said as she looked up into his eyes.

"Never. Go on. Do you know what it is that lies there?" Shadow asked as he looked into her eyes, making her feel dazed.

"….no. But it something horrible. People say it's the spirit of a woman…..Kaya-…" Amy stopped in mid sentence.

She had heard a whisper. From behind, someone had whispered to her.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked in concern, although he seemed more focused on what she was about to say.

"Whispering. Do you hear it?" Amy said.

A chill went down her spine, her palms grew moist with sweat. The whisper. She could hear it clearly from behind her, but when she turned, there was nothing.

"…_.i…ttai…..ittai…ittai...!.shi…nee…__**shi…neeee**__..." _

The whispering sounded so close now. Amy's eyes were widened in fear. What was it? What was whispering? It was crying. Moaning. What did it want?

"…_..anta…wo…korsuuuu….shinee….__**shineeeeee**__"_

"Snap out of it now." Shadow said sternly, and the whispering stopped itself.

Amy found herself close to him, his eyes to her eyes.

"What is the spirit's name?" Shadow asked in an emotionless tone.

"Ka…Ka…y…Kay….Kaya….Ka...y…ako…." Amy stuttered though the name. For some odd reason, she couldn't speak it. Finally, she cleared her throat and whispered.

"Kayako."

Shadow's eyes narrowed in question, she turned away from him.

"You have it too. You can hear and see them. Can you see behind me?" Shadow asked her.

She looked behind him hesitantly, unsure what to expect form him now. She did see something. A girl. She was pale, pale to the point of being completely white. Golden blonde hair and deep blue eyes contrasted to her pale as death skin. She was thin, wearing a light blue sweater and dark blue dress. A look of regretful sadness lingered in her eyes. Amy backed away slightly, although having this sort of sight since birth, she never got used to seeing the dead, no matter how they looked.

"You see her, correct? She cannot speak. She's the reason I want to know of the Saeki house. That's why I need you. You have a stronger ability than I do. I can only vaguely see her, but you see her clearly. I need you. I need you Amy."

Amy's face flushed slightly.

"_I need you."_

His words echoed in her mind, like a rock thrown into waters, creating a replaying ripple in her mind.

"You must come with me. To that house." Shadow said seriously, his eyes only so slightly pleading.

Suddenly, the girl behind him shook her head. She mouthed words in an attempt to speak, to yell. She suddenly stopped, her eyes widened. Raw fear covered her beautiful face. Small tears formed on the edges of her eyes, but they had no chance to fall, for the girl suddenly dispersed, becoming a part of the wind. Shocked, Amy looked around herself for the wandering spirit, but she was gone. She now looked to Shadow, whose eyes seemed to now beg to her, they drew her in. She shook her head softly.

"N-no. I'll never go inside that house. Never. You can't make me go…in that horrible place…."

Amy desperately refused him. His eyes closed sadly.

"…You don't have to go inside. I'll go. You can stay outside the gate." Shadow said sadly.

She wavered for a moment. Then she thought of the blue eyed spirit girl.

"….I…I might do it….only outside the gate."

Shadow's eyes showed a bit of happiness as she sat to finally eat her lunch. She shyly looked into his eyes.

"Shadow….who was the girl behind you?" She asked quietly.

His eyes narrowed and the happiness disappeared.

"….Maria. She died. I think it was because she went into that house. Her neck had been snapped. They found her lying on the stairs in that house, beaten to death. Her neck had been snapped as a final blow to kill her, it tore her vocal cords in half. That is why even now that she is dead, she cannot speak. There are answers in that house. I know it to be true, as do you. We go tomorrow morning, it's a Saturday."

Amy shuddered at hearing of the poor girl's gruesome death. Thinking of it made her feel sick. Thinking of that house made her feel sick. But he needed her. Only she could do this for him. And if he would truly go in the house, he'd be sure to die. This was his final wish, and only she could do it. He needed her.

"….I'll be there." She replied shakily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The whispered words, they are in japanese. Don't look them up unless you like to either creep yourself up, or get spoilers for my story! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

To Break a Curse (chapter 3)

The air was cold for winter as Amy stood on the road to the dreaded house, wavering on making the final turn to take her to the home's gates. She inhaled deeply, clutching a small rosary that had once belonged to her grandmother, and turned. There before the gates, Shadow stood waiting. He wore a thin black jacket, with white fur along the hood opening. He wore baggy black pants, and black converses. He looked to her expectantly, his hands hidden in his pockets. His eyes were very strange. Most people Amy had ever seen go into the house were either both daring and excited, or frightened beyond all imagination, but Shadow was neither. Amy shuddered at his emotionless bravery as she walked forward to him, just before the gates to the cursed house.

"I'm glad you came." He said coolly.

"….What is it you want me to do? If I'm not going into the house, wouldn't that make me useless?" Amy asked uneasily as she stared up at the house fearfully.

"If your power is as strong as I suspect, this should work. Touch the gates here." He instructed as he pointed a finger at the large, dark, wooden gates.

"The….gates?" Amy looked to him curiously.

"Just do it." He replied hastily.

A bit scared, she reached out, her hand shaking, and she wavered about three seconds before finally touching it. Suddenly she felt her heartbeat in her ears.

_Thump._

Her surroundings were suddenly replaced with images. She saw a woman with long black hair, wearing a white dress and light pink sweater. She held a bag of groceries as she opened the gate, a smile on her face. She was saying something in Japanese, and for some reason, Amy could understand her words very clearly, although her Japanese vocabulary was limited.

"_I'm so happy! Kobayashi smiled at me today! I must remember this. Oh I wish I could've taken his picture!" _

The woman was smiling as she went to the house's front door. Suddenly, the image changed. Investigators surrounded the house, and they carried out two covered stretchers, spattered with blood. Amy stared at a particular one. A pale bloody hand slipped out of it, and long black hair dropped on the side. An old woman in a black kimono stood beside the stretcher, muttering to it.

"_You foolish daughter. Look at you now. Such shame." _

Amy backed away as the scene suddenly changed. A couple walked into the house.

"_Isn't the place great Mizuho? It wasn't expensive either!"_

"_I'm so glad!"_

The scene then changed to a girl with blonde hair who was walking into the house, following a spotted cat. Amy recognized her as the spirit girl, Maria.

"_Kisa!! Where are you going?" _

"…my…Amy, what are you seeing? Amy!!"

Amy gasped, and her surroundings returned too their usual state. She found herself in Shadow's arms down on the ground. She blushed, picking herself up.

"….What happened? You touched the gate…and suddenly, you fell backwards. I caught you, so you're not hurt. What happened?" he asked as he got up himself.

She turned to him.

"Well…random things. People going inside the house…I saw Maria too…and…mostly…The police carrying two bodies out of the house, covered in blankets. One was small. The other was covered in blotches of blood….a hand was showing from under the blankets…and hair. Long black hair." Amy said with a shiver.

"…So it's really…them huh." Shadow whispered to himself.

He walked up to the gates, opening them fully. Amy stepped away cowardly.

"….If you want to wait….you can. Although I can't grantee I'll make it out….alive…." Shadow said as he walked into the unkempt yard, and to the front door. He opened it, and gave her a look.

"_Thank you so much." _His eyes seemed to say as the door clicked, closing behind him.

Amy's gaze still lay at the door where he had just been.

"I hardly knew you….goodbye…Shadow." she said as she turned to walk away. Suddenly, she felt something behind her, and heard the sound of a cat. She suddenly felt something grab her left wrist. Something cold, and wet with a sticky substance. She heard it groaning. When she suddenly regained her sense, she was inside an unknown house. It was clean, and very spacious, not at all a bad looking house. She looked to see that the home had stairs, and on those very stairs stood Shadow. He turned to her in surprise, there were tears steaming down his face. He wiped them quickly, his face turning red.

"Shadow…why are you…crying?" she asked, walking up to console him.

"I...no reason.…I thought….you said you were staying outside. Now you too…..you're cursed too." Shadow said wearily.

Amy suddenly realized what he meant. She had been pulled into the house. She dropped onto the wooden floor.

"…I…something pulled me in….no…no…I don't wanna die. Please….I don't wanna die!!" Amy cried as she held her hands over her head and shut her eyes.

"_I didn't want to either."_

Amy looked up. She had heard a whisper. She turned to the top of the stairs, and they saw a pale woman. Her hair hid her face from them, and her white dress was covered in spots of blood.

"_I didn't want to either."_

The woman whispered these words in Japanese, but both Amy and Shadow somehow understood.. Shadow got up immediately rose up, grabbing Amy by her right hand and pulling her up.

"Run now!!"

As they ran out, Amy looked back at the doorstep. The woman stood there, holding out a bloodied hand, groaning loudly in pain. She suddenly mouthed something. Amy's eyes widened in fear.

"_**No one will be saved."**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ooooooo Creeeepyyyy...yeah, LOL Please review!!


	4. Chapter 4

To break a Curse (chapter 4)

"What will we do? She's probably watching us now. We're going to die Shadow! We're going to die!!" Amy cried as she paced around in Shadow's apartment.

His home had been nearby, and that's the direction he just happened to pull her. He figured anywhere was better for her anyway than that house. He lived alone anyway. No one would notice two teens running into the building. It was better that way. Even if they did tell anyone, they would be thought of as delusional or disoriented. The Saieki house had been empty for a few months because of its building reputation of owners dead or missing. People would wonder why two high schoolers would be wandering there, and would most likely assume the worst of them, such as drugs or worse.

"….Shadow…I still want to know….why were you crying in that house?" Amy asked slowly, her hand moving to his shoulder as to calm them both down.

At the moment her hand touched him, her surroundings changed abruptly. They were back inside the house. Shadow stood on the stairs, he walked up slowly, as if following someone. Amy looked up at the top of the stairs, in which Maria had just stepped up onto. It led to a hallway, in which all doors were shut except for one, which was cracked open slightly, a dim light showing from it. Slowly, Maria walked to the door, opening t a little more.

"Um…excuse me, sorry to intrude, but did you see a spotted…cat?"

She stopped short as she looked into the room. Both Shadow and Amy ran up to see what it was that she saw. Within the room filled with countless sketches of a beautiful black haired woman all over the walls, was a man. He appeared in his forties. He had been biting viciously on his fingers, and he held an old grey book in his hands. He looked up at Maria who stepped back in surprise. The man dropped the grey book onto the ground, and it flipped open as it landed. A page ripped open to reveal an eye scratched onto the page after. The man edged closer to Maria, and she in return stepped away slowly. Fear in her blue eyes, Maria tried to break out into a run, but the man caught her and she had to fight out of his grasp. She fell, twisting her ankle as she landed. She cried out pitifully, knowing walking wouldn't be an option. Amy and Shadow watched helplessly as Maria attempted to crawl down the stairs, away from the man behind her. She was almost there when suddenly, the man, who had walked behind her the whole time, watching her agony, pulled her up by her hair and began to beat her face. Amy closed her eyes tightly in fear.

"Sha….Shado…GAH!!"

_**-Snap-**_

"No, No I don't want to see this! Stop it now!!" Amy screamed.

She reopened her eyes to see that she was back in Shadow's house. He shut his eyes tightly, than reopened them before her very slowly.

"I….I should not have been so curious. I just wanted to know why Maria had to die. Why it had to be like that. Now you have it too. I brought you into this. I…it's my fault Amy…"

Amy cut Shadow off, looking into his eyes without fear.

"We can find a way to break the curse. We'll find a way to live….and if not…." Amy's eyes wandered away at the thought of dying.

"If not Amy….I…I wouldn't mind…dying…if I died with you." Shadow whispered.

Amy's eyes widened, tears at the edge. Nobody had ever said anything like that. It was like something off a romance like she and Rouge would poke fun at on tv, or a soap opera. Normally, it would be seen as something over dramatic for her, not exactly something someone would actually say in real life if they didn't mean it.

"I'll find a way. Trust me! We need to find out about that woman first off." Amy said a bit shakily as she attempted to calm her heartbeat. She felt herself sweating although the cold air was on in the room. She wondered if maybe it was her fear or…..

"You've gone silent. Are you…feeling her presence? I feel it." Shadow said.

Amy turned to him as he had said this, and she suddenly felt a breeze, although they were indoors.

"_To get my happiness I had done everything_

_But had done nothing to be blamed and accused of…"_

"She….is that Kayako? Is she singing?" Shadow asked.

"_The sound of footsteps became louder everyday_

_Then I noticed the fact_

_There was no time…."_

"She's singing so sadly…..So sadly it hurts. What is it she means by her song? Do you think?" Shadow asked Amy as he turned to look back at her.

Amy didn't move. Her green eyes reflected no light, and had become cloudy.

"….No…no don't hurt him please….stop Takeo…" Amy was mumbling words to herself, which the voice of Kayako said in unison with her as she stopped singing.

"_Takeo….Takeo stop….don't hurt…sav…save…..sa…."_

"Amy….What?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I went to a Halloween dance Friday Night dressed as Kayako, and I scared people! IT WAS AWSOME!! Oh, btw, you've been cliffhung!! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	5. Chapter 5

To Break a Curse (chapter 5)

"Amy what's wrong? What are you talking about….?" Shadow asked as he stared at the sleepy eyed girl before him. Eyes locked in a trance like state, she stared blankly ahead at nothing.

"No….don't hurt them….please…."

"_No….don't hurt them…please…."_

Amy mumbled words in unison with Kayako's voice, repeating her whimpering and pitiful cries. She repeated and repeated. She did so much in fact, that her voice and that of Kayako seemed to _**merge into one.**_

Shadow could only stare in confusion. Was it just him, or did Amy's face seem to grow more pale every second? And her hair…seemed to start darkening the more he stared at her. Her small cries were now fading. Fading into a different noise. Something strange. They formed into a long groan. Shadow leaped up in fear. Amy was changing. Kayako was taking her over. Was there anything he could do about it? Not likely…but…there had to be.

As Shadow fought his fears on the outside, Amy was going sleepy on the inside. She was hearing something. She distinguished them as many voice speaking one after another, many voices she didn't recognize.

"_You were the one that condemned yourself to such a fate."_

"_Kobayashi….I wish…."_

"_Mother!?"_

"_Takeo?"_

"Who? Who are these people talking? How is it that I understand them? Why? Why can I hear them inside my head?" Amy racked her mind in confusion, and the voices suddenly hushed. As the chilling silence swept over, a voice broke out.

"_Taskete."_

Amy recognized the word, Japanese of course, but she couldn't understand it instantly as she could the others for some reason. It was as if she were required to find the meaning herself.

"_Onegai…Taskete…."_

"Amy, please….just get a hold of yourself….A-Amy….don't let Kayako take you over…." Shadow murmured as he watched her rise up on her knees next to him. The groan she made filled the room, and Shadow's fear rose. Without warning, she suddenly leaped out and grabbed his throat with both hands, causing him to fall back slightly as she stood. Her strong grip began robbing him of the ability to breathe. He struggled effortlessly, and looked up into the face of his friend. It had changed completely, there before him was a pale face, with dark eyes that gave a piercing glare at him. Long black hair fell around her face messily. Kayako.

"A….Amy…!!" he struggled through short breaths.

Suddenly, Kayako's grip loosened. Her eyes faded back to an emerald green, and her hair receded to a light pink, shortening itself slowly. Her face turned back to a more lifelike color.

"What….happened? Shadow?" Amy asked sleepily. She suddenly realized her hands around Shadow's neck, and she quickly released him.

"Wha-What was I doing?! Shadow are you okay?! You're so pale!!" Amy exclaimed as Shadow took deep breaths very quickly in order to get more air.

He looked up at her weakly, a troubled expression obvious in his eyes.

"She….she….Kayako can possess you. Almost effortlessly….I think she's….using you now…" Shadow said as he now stood more firmly.

"…Inside….me?" Amy asked as she put a hand on her forehead softly, confused at it all.

As Amy tried to think of it, Shadow thought to himself as well. she be possessed? Maybe it was just for that moment….or maybe Kayako is still inside her….I don't know….is she still Amy? What is she? Which could she be?...I better be more careful around her, otherwise I will be pulled apart in my sleep…..but what of Amy? What's going on in her mind if she still has control?"

Shadow pondered these many questions to himself, which only seemed to confuse him more.

"What happened to Shadow? What was I doing after I zoned out? Why was I trying to kill him? Possessed? By Kayako? Could it be? Maybe these thoughts now…are no longer my own…maybe…she still has me, and I'm still being manipulated…if so…I might end up being the one to kill Shadow!" Amy thought worriedly.

As the two became lost in thought and their own questions, Shadow noticed the time was getting late.

"We can call and ask if you can stay here….that way we can watch out for each other…" Shadow said as he grabbed the phone on the table.

"…yeah…" Amy said shakily as she began to dial home as she got the phone from Shadow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DA DUN!! Happy Saturday upload!! Please review!!


	6. Chapter 6

To Break a Curse (chapter 6)

The small apartment Shadow stayed in only had one bedroom, so they had to share that night. Shadow lay a large body pillow in between them as he returned from washing dishes. It separated her side and his side on the large futon in the middle of the room. She blushed as he turned on the lights and lay on the other side of the pillow.

"Good Night." he said.

She replied to him in a small mumble and turned the other way. She felt embarrassed to be so close to him, even though they were separated by the thick pillow beside them. Many thoughts raged in her mind, and unsure of most, she felt her head heavy, as if weighted with her own confusion. She felt herself drifting. She was going to sleep.

"_Kay….ako…..ano….yaro…"_

Amy reopened her eyes at the sudden voice. It was the voice of a man, seemingly middle aged, he groaned once, then silence. As she reopened her eyes, she realized she wasn't in Shadow's apartment sleeping anymore. She was in the Saeki house. As she looked to her hands, she noticed something was horribly wrong. Her hands were covered in the thick coppery scent of blood. She felt herself growing cold in fear. She looked around herself, finding she was in a bedroom. As she looked onto the bed, she held her breath. A man was spread out on the bed, a man she recognized as the one who killed Maria, covered in blood. She saw how he had died. Three nails had been driven into each joint in his fingers. His neck was obviously broken as she could see from the odd way it had been twisted. The finishing blow was a kitchen knife plunged into his heart. Amy then looked to her hands in silence. She noticed her arms and hands pale, and she did feel very cold.

"….no…no…." she mumbled to herself as she shook her head slowly, her eyes widened in a mad fear.

She suddenly saw a little boy next to her, pale like death. His face was wet, and blood tricked from a large scrape across his left cheek and on his right knee. He may have even been considered a cute child if her had not looked so frightening at the moment.

"_Okaa-san?" _

Amy looked down at the child as he tugged on the white dress she wore, covered in thick blood. She could understand what he had said.

"_Mommy?"_

She suddenly felt herself reach out to the boy, and pick him up. She hadn't even had the inclination to, she just did it, her body moved of its own accord.

"Who are you?" Amy asked the young boy as he held on to her softly.

"_Okaa-san?"_

Amy then looked to the open door, where Shadow gazed at her in horror, sweat running down his face as if he had been running miles in the desert.

"…What?"

Amy closed her eyes, and then quickly reopened them. Sunlight poured onto her face in a sudden brightness, and she shut her eyes abruptly.

"Are you awake?" Shadow asked her.

He had pulled open the curtains to let in more light. It was an obviously sunny morning, although outside was still quite cold. Amy rubbed her eyes sleepily as she got up. Shadow looked at her with slight concern and worry.

"….did you…have any strange dreams last night?" he asked hesitantly as he walked nearer to her.

"….a little….I think I…" she was suddenly interrupted.

"Mine was…..just horrible. I saw her. I saw Kayako in the upstairs bedroom. She had killed that man who murdered Maria… she stabbed him and hammered nails into his hands…..and she stood in the midst of it all…..laughing with a small pale boy in her arms. Her laughter filled the room with her sick joy…..it was maddening….." Shadow said as a drop of sweat rolled down the side of his face.

Amy's eyes widened. It was like her dream. Almost too much like her dream….the only difference was…. that she….she was playing Kayako's role in the dream. Coincidence? No, not likely. Amy made up her mind not to tell Shadow of her dream, to keep from further disturbance. he seemed like he didn't need anymore fear for a while now. Instead she past him to go to wash her face in the bathroom. Walking to the sink, she proceeded to splash cold water onto her face. As she wiped her face off with a soft towel Shadow had laid out, she looked to her reflection in the mirror above the sink., but what she saw there was not her reflection. The mirror reflected Kayako, staring back at her as she backed away slowly in fear, sweat beginning to wet the sides of her face, Kayako said something to her.

"_Zutto issho dayo." _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

if you want a translation for that, either go onto a japanese dictionary wbsite, or wait. It'll be revealed latter in the story. If you know what it means...then you got the answers. Oh, tell me if I should change the rating because of violence! thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

To Break a Curse (chapter 6)

"We need to go to a church. We need to get you some sort of exorcism…anything should work." Shadow said as they walked down the street together after Shadow had gotten some groceries.

Amy had to tell him of her dream, and of Kayako's appearance in the mirror. She knew she would, it's just that she preferred not to scare him anymore than he already was. He was still very well composed though, more than she was anyway, getting nervous now in front of any mirror she passes, and always watching her back. It had only been one day since entering that house, yet so much had happened, so much that hours themselves felt more like days. Shadow was very concerned for Amy. They were certain she was possessed. It was frightening to her. To think, residing dormant within her right now is a vengeful spirit, distraught and murderous. Se shuddered at the thought, as well as the cold wind that blew by.

"Do you want to be exorcised…? If you donÙt want to….well, you never know…" Shadow said quietly, as not to rouse the public interest as they walked the shopping district of residential Tokyo.

They already attracted enough attention, what with girls eying Shadow happily, and boys stealing glances at Amy. Older women also whispered about the two, and Amy overheard one of them whispering, 'What a cute couple!'

Amy blushed. Did she and Shadow really look like a convincing couple? She then shook her head.

"What am I thinking?...He got himself into all of this for Maria….IÙm sure heÙs not over her death at all….they sounded close enough to be…."

As Amy's thoughts drifted off, she was suddenly snapped back into reality by Shadow, who grabbed her arm to have her walk slightly faster. She looked up at him, warm in the face, but then noticed that he was in a rush. His face looked a bit pale. His eyes were in the direction of a woman. Amy quickly looked t the woman to see why Shadow was so worried. Then she noticed it. The woman was young, quite beautiful and slender, with long jet black hair and dark eyes. She had the strangest aura around her. Usually, beautiful women were very radiant, lovely. She was not. She was very beautiful indeed, but her aura….it was like a thick darkness. She wore a simple white dress, and held the hand of a small boy, whom Amy recognized immediately. As she and Shadow quickly passed them by, the woman looked up directly into her eyes, mouthing something to her.

"_Hanase nai."_

Before Amy could look at her once more, Shadow pulled her quickly away. They went to go sit down in a nearby restaurant, away from where they saw the woman. They placed their orders, and calmed themselves a bit.

"….Did you see her? Kayako…..was there." Shadow whispered.

Amy nodded.

"….Yes…she was staring at me…..I…I'm really…..really scared….I don't know when we'll die. I don't know how we'll die….you researched beforehand on the house….on the Saieki murder, and other murders that then occurred….the disappearances….how does it all link? It's obvious she wants revenge, but isn't there a way to stop her? Any way at all?" Amy asked as she stared into the sodas as the waiter brought them out.

"…..There's really nothing that truly comes to mind….do you think we'll find an answer if we….return to that house?" Shadow asked back.

Amy shuddered. That was the last thing she wanted to do. Return to that house. She was certain she would die there. Although so….if Shadow went with her….then maybe it wouldn't be so bad. She knew nothing was worse than dying, true, but…Shadow would be there for her, she knew it.

"…..so do you think it's a good idea? Maybe we should…investigate further first…." Shadow said nervously, although his face betrayed that emotion slightly. He really didn't look as scared as he sounded now.

"Yeah….my parents are probably waiting for me….should I tell them I'll be in and out of the house for a week or something…and spend the night at your house?" Amy asked in reply.

"….That sounds good. Here, they're coming in with the food. I think we might calm down slightly if we have something to eat at least."

"….well, I guess……"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

sorry about the wait, my mom made me clean my room all weekend...and let's just say I have a ton of crap in there. Oh well, PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

To Break a Curse (chapter 8)

As Amy ran into her house, packing a bag, her mom walked into her room.

"….Amy….you know…I am worried. You've been acting very strangely lately….and….I want to help you." her mom said as she put a few things in the bag for her.

Amy looked to her mother hesitantly. ThatÙs right. When Shadow died, it wouldnÙt make any difference to anyone, because he had once told her his parents were both dead. Unlike him, she had her mom, a single, kindhearted woman who would live alone in pain if she lost her only daughter. She didnÙt really know the words to say.

"….Mom…if I end up never coming home….this is what I want you to please do. I want you….to get someone to demolish the Saeki house. I don't care how you go about it, I just want it gone. I know I'm sounding all superstitious again….but this time, I mean it for real. Please tell Rouge about it too mom…..I'm sorry…..I don't wanna leave you….I really don't….but….mom….I'm going to die soon. I don't know when, but when I do…I promise I'll remember you."

As Amy finished her explanation to her mom, she lifted her bag onto her shoulder. Her mom grabbed her hand. Amy grievingly noticed she was shaking.

"….Amy….I trust you…..although I may not understand….please do your best."

Amy nodded, and went out of the house. Shadow waited next to the gate.

"….I'm sorry…." Shadow began slowly, but was interrupted.

"I don't blame you for anything. Instead of wasting time, we should be investigating on how to live." Amy said as she faced upward to him.

He nodded, surprised at her suddenly bright behavior.

"...I actually….I have the address to her old childhood home. They say her mother is still alive and lives there." Shadow stated.

Amy then remembered one of the visions she had once seen. There was an old woman there…. she said something….

"_You foolish daughter."_

"….I think she was in one of the visions I saw before!" Amy exclaimed.

"So…should we go?" Shadow asked.

"Definitely. Let's head to the train station. How far is it?"

"…The route by train would be the only one we could afford. it's a pretty long way. an old town. Let's head out now to get tickets." Shadow said.

The two took a bus to the train station, and bought themselves tickets. After waiting around until the train to that town was operating, which was late night, they filed in and collapsed right into the chairs of the automated train. Shadow stayed to look out the window as Amy drifted to sleep.

"_Okaa-san! Okaa-san!"_

An young little girl ran to a pretty young woman. The woman was dressed in the elaborate kimono of a spirit channeler. The woman smiled the child who was her daughter, whose long black hair waved in the wind, giving her a cute air about her.

The scene suddenly changed. The spirit channeler stood with her daughter in the temple with two other people. The spirit channeler chanted loudly, and her daughter began to act strangely. Two temple men ran to tend to the child as she began to thrash about wildly, screaming unearthly.

"_Did you get rid of the evil spirits in my wife?"_

"_Yes."_

"_How then?!"_

"_I transferred it to my daughter. Don't worry, she will be fine."_

"Hey Amy!"

Amy soon snapped up from her deep sleep. Shadow looked down at her worriedly.

"We're there Amy." he said as the train pulled into the quiet station. The place gave off a scary air as the stepped out. There was no one else on the plate form with them.

"Let's go then. We'll catch a bus." Shadow said as they walked out of the foggy station.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah, I know, I'm one lazy author...LOL


	9. Chapter 9

To Break a Curse (chapter 9)

They walked through the small station, to a bus stop laden with dead, brown leaves crunching under their feet eerily. Amy wondered about her dream. A mother. A daughter. It was so strange, even when compared to the dreams she had seen before. Who were they? She knew they had to have been connected to Kayako. She had no clue in what way though. The sudden sound of the bus pulling in snapped her back into her dreary reality, and she and Shadow stepped on. It was only them and their driver as the doors shut closed behind them.

"Dokode iku?" the driver asked as he looked to them.

Amy thought for a second. She couldn't understand. Her Japanese was not all that great.

"Ano koro." Shadow answered as he gave the man the address.

Upon reading it, the driver looked to them reluctantly.

"Anata wa baka ne? ano koro…." the driver answered with a shudder in his voice.

"Baka jannai. haiyaku. ano koro." Shadow answered a bit angrily as he handed the payment over to the driver.

The driver then accepted begrudgingly, and Amy and Shadow went to take two seats in the back.

"….What were you saying?" Amy asked a bit shyly, embarrassed that she was unable to keep up.

"….The driver is scared of our destination. We need to get there though, no matter what it takes." Shadow said.

Amy felt her face grow warm as he gripped her hand. The driver then soon stopped by a shrine overcome by nature. Trees grew all around it, the roof was covered in plants, as if it would come down in only a few moments. The driver let them off, and quickly drove away, not wanting to stay a moment longer. As Amy walked up the steps to the crumbling temple, she noticed an old woman standing at the very top. Amy immediately recognized her. Upon seeing Amy and Shadow, the woman ran.

"Wait!! Mate yo!!" Amy exclaimed as she ran past Shadow and up the stairs.

As Shadow ran behind her, she chased the woman into the dilapidated temple. Within was worse than the outside. It was dark, dusty, lacking air. Scrolls and books were strewn about the floor like snakes in a cave, desks and shelves that once contained them toppled over onto the ground. Amy spotted the woman sitting on the floor, sweating and catching her breath. She looked up at Amy and Shadow and surprisingly spoke to them in English.

"What do you want from me?! Stay away!" she exclaimed.

"We need to know…about Kayako!!" Amy exclaimed.

The woman then stopped. She looked to Amy as if she had gone mad.

"…..Ka…Kayako? My….my daughter….why…why do you need to know?! She's dead!! Unless…"

"….You…your daughter?" Shadow then said slowly.

"You are…her mother?"

The woman looked to the floor.

"….That girl….she…"

"Why does she haunt us? Why does she want to kill?!" Shadow was then suddenly interrupted.

"Because you went into her house!! You both did!! She cares not who you are, what you are, but you had to step into that house!! She is no longer considered a soul!! Only pure evil!! And you!! YOU!!"

Kayako's mother pointed a wrinkled finger at Amy.

"Stay away!! I'm not at fault for what you became!!" she exclaimed from the floor like a madwoman.

She threw a worn out journal at Amy, squarely hitting her right arm.

"Ow!!" Amy exclaimed as she clutched the sore spot. Shadow angrily picked the journal up to throw it back, but stopped as he read its cover.

"….Diary…of Kayako-chan….." Shadow read the Japanese kanji cover slowly.

He then stood.

"Forget it. We have what we need." Shadow said as he walked out the door.

As Amy stood upright to follow him, she looked back upon Kayako's mother. She had a strange look in her eyes. The mother then began to shake, a shiver at first, then it became a violent movement.

"KAYAKO!!!!!" the woman exclaimed as her eyes began to roll to the back of her head.

Amy then smiled coldly.

"_Hidoi yo ne…..okaa-sama…."_ she said as she walked out, leaving the old woman to die.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OMG I was sooooooo busy everybody!! SO SORRY I TOOK FOREVER!!


	10. Chapter 10

To Break a Curse (chapter 10)

Shadow got a small hotel room for them, and they sat at a small table, eating away at two bowls of hot sukiyaki. Kayako's old diary sat on the table beside Shadow. On the other side of him sat a kanji translation manual. Unable to eat anymore, he opened the diary. With his other hand, he opened the kanji book.

Amy watched his eyes glide over the pages of the manual, a confused look, reading on.

"….so…can you understand any of it?" Amy asked as she pushed aside a finished bowl.

"….to tell you the truth, I can hardly understand anything in it…." Shadow said, an embarrassed look about his face.

Amy reached out to take the diary from him. Upon touching it, she received pulses. As if the book was alive. She hesitated a second, then picked it up. Hesitantly, she opened it. Images rushed through her mind. Memories.

She was in the sunlight. Warm breezes hit her softly as she stood in what appeared to be a university.

A man was walking past her, happily enjoying the sunny day. He had neatly styled black hair, and brown eyes. Amy looked into a puddle on the ground, and saw her reflection.

It was a beautiful woman, blushing sweetly, her fingers fidgeting. It was Kayako.

Amy bit her lip, snapping back into reality. Shadow was no longer surprised. She did this so much lately. Amy forced herself to open the old book to a random page. The kanji. Somehow, she could read it. She formed the words slowly. They translated to her perfectly in English.

"….. June twenty eighth….two thousand five. I couldn't tell you how much I loved Kobayashi-san now. It's a crime. he won't let my mind rest, for I want to be with him so much….but what of Takeo? Oh my dear husband I'm so sorry….sorry….can I be forgiven for loving someone out of my reach? Kobayashi has no idea I even exist, though I watch him every day….."

Shadow's face turned slightly pale.

"….Amy…you understand it?" he asked her reluctantly.

She nodded, continuing.

"June twenty ninth…..two thousand five….Every day….more and more….more…..more….more…I want to be closer to him. I don't care if I have a husband, a son, I don't care anymore….I want to leave this place, and be with him only. Just us. Only us. Together.…… and the rest Shadow…. the rest is…."

Shadow quickly grabbed the small book out of her hands.

The rest of the pages were dry and crusted with huge dark red splotches. Blood. Shadow swallowed.

"….As soon as we make it back tomorrow…we need to find everything out at that house." Shadow said as he closed the book, placing it away from him on the table.

Amy stared at it. Kayako was a traitor. She had fallen for someone else despite having a child, and a husband. The husband killed her and the son. Something's missing. Her husband was killed too, on the same night he killed her. If he's already dead why does she continue to hate? What is it she wants?

Questions flew wildly though Amy's mind as she flopped over on the bed nearby Shadow. Another pillow lay between them. She blushed.

"….um…Shadow…this sounds really weird but….do you mind if I sleep closer to you? I'm….actually scared." Amy mumbled her words as Shadow turned on the other side of the bed to face her. He pulled the pillow wall off and onto the floor.

Without another word, he simply pulled her close into his arms.

"I don't mind." he replied as he relaxed into sleep.

It felt warm. Comfortable. It was the most secure she had felt in the days they had been cursed.

Maybe tonight she could go to sleep peacefully.

Shadow just had that effect on her.

Shadow. The perfect name for someone like him…..yet it didn't fit him now.

He felt reassuring more now than ever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You all waited so long for such a short chapter!! I'm sorry I suck!


	11. Chapter 11

To Break a Curse (chapter 11)

"_Taskete…..one….gai…."_

Amy woke up from the sound of that simple cry. Emerald eyes fluttered as she awoke next to Shadow, who held his red eyes open, staring directly at her.

She jumped from the comfort of the bed, startled to find him there. She sighed. Those red eyes he had. She had always thought they were contacts, but it seemed they were real enough if he could sleep in them.

"How do you feel now? Dream anything else?" he asked as he rose softly to his feet, rubbing his right eye softly.

"….Fine…there were really no dreams this time…." she replied as she blushed.

He really was so graceful….so different from most boys, the way he was. Refined.

He helped her up onto her feet as he slipped on his shoes.

"Shadow….will we have to enter the house once more?" Amy asked reluctantly as she put on her white sweater and slipped on her boots.

Shadow looked back to her, sighing.

"….Yes. I'm sorry I put you in this. I'm sorry we have to die. But at least…."

"At least what? What will we have lived for? We only made it to being sixteen years old. We never experienced true love. We never experienced the real world. There are many things we will never see before we die…it's like suicide…..it's…just…"

Amy sat down tiredly on the seat near her, holding her head in her hands. She looked down at Kayako's diary, which lay open before her. A simple sentence in Japanese was etched onto the yellowing paper.

"_Atashi wakamae watashi no ai motte anata, Kobayashi-san."_

She couldn't interpret it exactly for some reason, although she could read it….

"….I'm sorry….maybe you haven't experienced true love….but I have….and I….am not about to give it up. I will not die. I refuse. I will save us. I promise you. Just come. We have to go. We don't know how much time is left…..so don't let it go now."

With this, Shadow took up the door key, picked up their backpacks, and stood at the door, watching as Amy got up to follow him.

They checked out, and took a bus back to the train station, where they boarded a train back to the city. While on this train ride, Amy thought of what Shadow had said.

" He had loved someone?...I feel so sorry for him….he lost her….it must have been that beautiful blonde girl….Maria…."

Amy thought of this, her cheeks giving a burning sensation.

Shadow noticed this next to her.

"….Is something wrong? Maybe you're getting sick?" he asked concerned for her.

Amy shook her head, sinking back into the seat, slightly embarrassed.

"Um…no, I'm fine, just a little bit warm, but no fever, so don't worry!" she said, trying to seem at least a little cheerful.

The train pulled into Tokyo station, and Shadow and Amy got off onto the crowded platform. Shadow pulled her over to a taxi stop, where they rode a taxi back to Shadow's home.

As they entered Shadow's apartment, the clock struck the time for five in the afternoon. The sun hung near the horizon, near its setting stage. Amy peered out the blind covered windows at it.

Time drifted slowly as Shadow brought her a bottle of strawberry Ramune soda. It was her favorite drink, but she didn't feel like really drinking it.

"Are you not thirsty?" Shadow asked as he sipped at a bottle of water, his eyes glancing over her as they sat on his couch.

"….no, not really…." she replied, her eyes not leaving the glass window..

"….I'll fix something to eat, so just rest. We're going to go tomorrow."

With this sentence, he left her on the couch by herself as he walked into the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am now back from my "Lazy Bitch Authoress Christmas/New Year Break!!" SORRY!!! I AM SOOO LAZY!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

To Break a Curse (chapter 12)

The very next day, Amy awoke on Shadow's couch where she had been sleeping restlessly. Shadow sat next to the couch, shoes already on and eyes wide and awake. Amy, startled by his sudden appearance, or rather, her sudden noticing he was there, jumped up slightly frightened.

Shadow smirked.

"Awake now?" he asked with the slightest hint of a smile.

Amy would've smiled, but she knew what was going to happen today. Today they would go to the house. Today, they may die. With these thoughts in mind, Amy slipped off the couch and went to change.

As she did so, Shadow picked up Kayako's diary. He opened it in an attempt to read it. as he saw the kanji characters, he saw he could understand them, as if Kayako had allowed him to see.

_Today I watch children play through this dusty window in this house. They smile as they tag each other, running happily to their happy mothers and fathers. _

_It's not fair._

_Why must I be forced to suffer? Why must I and my poor son suffer here in this place? How come these people outside are allowed happiness? Why are they allowed to be happier than us? Why me? And if it has to be me, then why my poor little son Toshio? He never did anything wrong. _

_I hate everything. I will burn this world to the very ground, I will smash every living thing. I will destroy the happiness in this world. Then, I will cease to be alone. The only thing left in this world will be suffering. Every single person should be like me._

_YES I'M WATCHING YOU. I WILL MAKE SURE YOU SUFFER TOO. JUST LIKE MARIA, YOU TOO WILL SUFFER.I WILL NOT LET ANYONE GO. GIVE UP. _

_NO ONE CAN BE SAVED._

_NO ONE……_

……

……

The last two lines were written in crusted dry blood. The entry almost made Shadow feel sorry for Kayako. She was in pain….but it was still hard to understand her sense of logic. Her extreme unjustified anger toward everything….

"Shadow….Are you ready to go?"

He quickly turned to see Amy putting on her shoes. He shuddered slightly, mumbling a reply to her without looking her in the eyes. He knew how much she didn't want this. But somehow….he needed a way to end this curse.

He quietly followed her out the door and into the cold. Today was more bitter than usual. It felt like it may snow. Not even the sky gave him a shred of hope as they trudged underneath the desolate cloudiness.

Hardly anyone walked the streets that day. They made their way block by block. It seemed as if time had slowed down as he walked side by side with Amy in silence. Neither looked at each other.

It soon came into view. It seemed as if the air was even thicker around it, the grass nearby was dead, its slanted roof now seemed more curved, like the claws of a monster. Its lamp posts were covered in moss and other parasites, as well as its stone walls.

Upon seeing only a glimpse, Amy shuddered, turning her head away in fear. She stay where she stood, while unflinchingly, Shadow moved ahead of her.

Suddenly Shadow stooped, turning to Amy. on. Let's go." he said in a soft tone, on the edge of sad and emotionless.

It was almost as if he didn't care.

Amy walked to him reluctantly, and to her surprise, he took her hand and led her closer. They soon were at the very gates of the house. Amy looked back at the surrounding neighborhood, homes lit with the joy of morning and family. Her sad regret increased immensely. She held back tears with great difficulty. She then felt a tightening squeeze on her hand. Looking up at Shadow, she saw that he had his eyes narrowed on the window of the master bedroom on the second floor.

Amy felt herself sweating at the sight.

A deathly pale, slender woman in a pure white dress looked down on them. Her black hair framed her doll like face and hid her eyes.

Kayako.

Shadow looked to Amy with regret.

"Let's go." he proclaimed quietly as he pulled her in.

She took one last fearful glance at the window as they went through the rotting wood gates. She saw Kayako's eyes, a sight that made her grown cold with utter fear.

Kayako's eyes were sending her a clear message. She could almost hear Kayako screaming in her head.

"_DIE!!!!"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

LOL, Iv'e been lacking in author inspiration!! Sorry everyone!! My brains's been giving up on me!!


	13. Chapter 13

To Break a Curse (chapter 12) THE END

To Break a Curse (chapter 12) THE END

As they opened the wooden door and slipped into the empty house, Amy found it hard to breathe. Shadow looked back at her with worry, but forced her along anyway. Before they could even take a look at their surroundings, the door slammed shut behind them. The light from the windows, faded to the color of sunset.

Amy felt a drop of sweat run down the side of her face. Shadow let go of her hand, and took a step forward. All was quiet, the house seemed undisturbed.

"_**AAAH!!"**_

An ear-piercing scream rang out, it seemed to come from somewhere on the second floor.

"_Please Takeo!! You've got it all wrong!!"_

"_IS THAT SO?! THEN WHAT IS THIS IN YOUR DIARY?!"_

Shadow and Amy noticed a boy walk out from the living room holding a black cat in his arms. He walked near the staircase warily.

"_Mommy?"_

Two figures emerged at the top of the staircase, supposedly Takeo and Kayako. Kayako tripped, Amy cringed as she saw her right ankle bend in an unnatural way as she fell onto the wooden steps.

Suddenly, Amy felt pain herself, and automatically knelt down, falling over in the process. She grasped at her right ankle.

"AAAH!!" she screamed in unison with the woman at the stairs.

Shadow knelt down beside her immediately.

"Amy!! Amy what happened?!"

"M-my ankle!! It hurts!!" She clenched her teeth as she spoke , breathing heavily.

Shadow quickly turned around to see Takeo and Kayako on the staircase. They were gone. The house was in shambles, furniture overturned, burned pieces of paper littered the floor.

Shadow picked Amy up gently, and began to walk about the house.

As he turned to the kitchen, he stopped dead in his tracks. The man known as Takeo stood still in the middle of the ruined room, a look of horror on is face.

Amy's eyes widened fearfully.

Behind Takeo stood Kayako, holding a knife she had plunged though his back, he face hidden by her long black hair.

"_I-I thought I killed you…."_

Takeo fell forward, and never got up again.

Kayako raised her head.

She held a sweet smile on her face, blood running down her hands, onto her white dress, staining it red. A small laugh escaped her lips.

Shadow and Amy grew cold as the scene dispersed. Amy clutched Shadow's sleeve worriedly.

"This is it." Amy whispered.

Shadow looked down at her. His eyes narrowed with grief.

"Amy…"

Her face was hidden by her soft hair, she reached up at him, resting a hand on his left cheek.

"I can't allow it…." Amy whispered.

Shadow looked confused, his eyes widened slightly. He heard the screech of a cat somewhere in the house. He felt sweat accumulate on his palms.

"I won't let you be happy. It's not fair. I won't let you go."

"_**I won't let you go."**_

before Shadow knew it, Amy had transformed. Kayako now looked up at him, the hand she had rested on his cheek now dug into his skin. He pulled away, his hand lingered on his bleeding cheek.

Kayako looked at him almost desperately.

"_I don't see why you can fall in love and be happy!! I fell in love. Yes," _she looked at him with clenched teeth, the look on her face changed to viciousness.

"_I didn't do anything wrong and yet I died! You should too!!"_

The shelves rattled, jars falling, spilling their contents.

Kayako lifted a knife that hand fallen off of the kitchen floor, running toward Shadow, stricken with anger. He dodged her swift and ran to the left.

"Kayako stop! It isn't going to do you any good even if the entire world suffers! Listen!!"

Kayako slammed the knife, nearly missing Shadow's right arm..

Shadow fell onto the floor. Kayako stood in front of him, knife pointed forward.

"….I want to save you. Let me save you….please."

Kayako looked at him with wide eyes. She wavered, squeezing the knife in her hands.

Shadow smiled as he reached into his pocket. he remembered from before he left to the house.

_(flashback)_

"I'm bringing this." Shadow stuffed something into his pocket as she spoke with Amy.

"What if it backfires?" Amy asked, her green eyes narrowed slightly.

Shadow turned away, not answering.

_(end flashback)_

Shadow pulled out a lighter. It clicked on in his hand as he held it forward.

"Kayako, I'm gonna set you free." Shadow threw the lighter into a pool of cooking oil that had spilled. It instantly ignited, spreading through the room.

Kayako dropped the knife, looking down on him in silence, not an emotion on her beautiful face. Shadow saw her son in the background, holding his black cat, his eyes glowing mysteriously.

Kayako disappeared, and Amy took her place.

She fell face first into Shadow's arms. He held her tight through her unconscious state.

He smiled as he watched the fires spread.

Maria stood in his view, he blue eyes focused on him. She mouthed something to him as he closed his eyes slowly. Shadow stroked Amy's head.

"I'm glad to be with you."

xxXXXxx

Amy awoke in a bed unfamiliar to her. She looked around as she got up.

"A hospital?" she wondered to herself.

She looked at the bed beside her.

"S-Shadow!!"

She jumped up, seeing his state.

He was all bandaged up, an oxygen mask over his mouth. he opened his eyes in response to her voice.

"Shadow!! What happened?!"

"Don't worry Amy. She's free. Like us. You don't have to worry anymore. We can live together now." Shadow smiled through the mask.

Amy looked at him as tears formed on her eyes. She smiled as she touched his face lovingly.

"I'm glad to be with you." she whispered.

THE END

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'M SO SORRY I'M LATE!! I got grounded and stuff, but now I'm free for the summer! I hope you all liked this, and I'm sorry if you didn't because I'm not exactly all that good. please review though, i love to hear from you people!


End file.
